


Inside of Love

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little femslash drabble. Buffy/Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of Love

 

_pairing_ : Buffy/Faith; _rating_ : NC17, _words_ : 110

 

It happens when her lover’s body touches the side of the bed and her hair is so lovely and disheveled and her breasts rise and fall at the rhythm of her breath.

It happens there, Faith thinks.

Buffy’s lips taste like cherries and alcohol and her eyes are closed. One hand is slowly making her way through the curves of her legs.

There are tears on her cheeks – _pleasure, pain, pleasure again_ – and a scar on a rib like the caress of a baby tiger. Faith kisses it and sucks the blood.

It happens right there, when Buffy moans her name and the world around simply disappears.

“I’m here, love.”


End file.
